dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Arrow Trigger/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} DEX. |activeskill1 = Piercing Arrow ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = The potential of Icarus brought forth by the Titan's Power penetrates all enemies on the battlefield. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 13140% damage to one enemy. Dispels Invulnerability and additionally inflicts 16525% damage when doing so. 10.5 sec |activeskill2 = Arrow of Demolition ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = She brings destruction to everything she touches. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 5630% damage to entire enemy party. Decreases DEF of hit targets by 33% and inflicts 116% damage over time for 5.2 seconds. 12.1 sec |activeskill3 = Mighty Fire ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = The arrows shot from her mighty crossbow are so powerful that it makes even Gods shake in fear. |aEffect3 = Collects arrows for 3 seconds then removes all buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 7180% damage. Arrow Trigger is immune while casting this skill. 32 sec |passive1 = Tiger's Roar ( /Ranged) |flavorp1 = Nothing annoy's Arrow Trigger like those who attack from afar. |pEffect1 = When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged damage she inflicts 9912% damage back to the enemy and the target is knocked into the air for 3 seconds. |passive2 = Titan's Power |flavorp2 = Even Storm Bear is helpless against her power. |pEffect2 = Arrow Trigger can inflict 10 times her normal attack damage at random, with her 3rd attack ALWAYS doing 10x. Increase allied unit's Boss damage by 408%. |passive3 = Monster Piercing Arrow |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Trigger's Boss damage by 670% and when fighting World Boss Cerberus increase Attack Power by 120%, Ranged damage by 695%, and DEX by 472%. For each additional enhancement, increase Attack Power and Ranged damage when fighting Cerberus by 9%. |passive4 = Descendant of Giant |flavorp4 = As a descendant of the ancient Titans, Arrow Trigger's potential power is limitless. |pEffect4 = Using "Fire all at once" ignores 20% DEF of the targets. Also increases self ranged damage by 524%, damage by 782%, and Boss damage by 590% |passive5 = Iron Arrow |flavorp5 = Arrow Trigger will do whatever it takes to stand up to the vicious Cerberus. |pEffect5 = Arrow Trigger's damage to Cerberus is increased by 980%, Random damage by 780%, and Ranged damage by 882%. Additionally, increases the random additional damage to 60 times (from "Titan's Power") and a random chance for all skills to inflict 2 times their damage. Also, you have a chance to do 10x additional Random damage to other Boss-type enemies with Skills. |passive6 = Power of Icarus |flavorp6 = With the inherited power of Icarus, the Ancient Titan, Arrow Trigger encourages party members to be brave. |pEffect6 = Increase the Attack Power of allied unit's by 412%. Also, each time Trigger uses "Fire All At Once", increase her Boss damage by 389% and Ranged Attack Power by 361%, can overlay up to 10 times. |passive7 = Soul Arrow |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase Trigger's Boss damage by 450%, Attack Power by 440%, and DEX by 240% when attacking World Boss Cerberus. Each additional INFINITY enhancement increases the by 43% and both Attack Power and by 28%. Additionally, 'Penetrating Arrow' deals an additional 18200% damage. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = Channels for those 3 seconds, making her unable to undego any other actions, but can be interacted with. The immunity lasts for that channel. |aEffect3_ex = Unleashes the tiger from her Deity version, instead of casting the reflect buff on herself. Compare with Draco Deathcrown. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = Giant's Descended states to increase physical damage, but it is not mentioned whether just for the skill or permanently. |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Trigger_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }}